Corrupted Time Wrap
by Kagami no Renkinjutsushi
Summary: A weird blue gem appears in Kaede’s village and the Inuyasha gang will find out about it the hard with. A crossover with Inuyasha and the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Sonic characters in this story, all but a few cameos from characters we created. This is our first time doing a crossover with Inuyasha and the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series. Ford and me got this idea from the "Mobius is Earth" story in the comic. This fanfiction was posted under my Rikdo-kun account but lost the password to it. The other thing is that my co-writer, Lord Ford Breaker, has disappeared on me so i need a new co-writer.

Corrupted Time Wrap

Written by Kagami and Lord Ford Breaker

Prologue

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang waited for Kagome to appear from her time to tell her about the blue gem that they found near the village. Inuyasha yawned loudly and stretched out on his favorite branch on a tree while the others waited on ground level. It had been three days since Kagome left them to do a test.

"Oh man, I'm so bored." The little fox demon exclaimed. "When will Kagome come back?"

"Will you shut up! I'm tried of hearing you say that!" Inuyasha yelled, tired of hearing the little fox demon whining about Kagome's absence.

"Calm down, InuYasha. Kagome told us that she to do another test." The perverted monk known as Miroku said sitting by the Bone Eater's well with Sango.

"If she doesn't show up then I would have to go to her time and bring her here." Inuyasaha being his old self like he always has been.

"You will never learn." Miroku muttered with a sigh.

"That would be a bad decision since you know Kagome will "sit" you if you even try doing that." Shippo explained knowing very well that Inuyasha would go to Kagome's time to get her and bring her here. Him and the others on the other hand would rather visit her time and check out what has changed over the years. They knew that wouldn't happen because the only ones that can would be Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I agree with Shippo on this one, you should just wait until she appears." Sango said as Kirara rested on her shoulder. "By the way, what do you think that blue gem came from?"

"Who knows, Sango. Kaede and I sense power much greater then Jewel of Four Souls but I bet it won't grant a wish like that does." Miroku said in his thinking state while he's felt up Sango's but. He soon got a strapped in the face by Sango's hand causing him to remove his hand.

"Lecherous monk…" Sango said in anger moving away from the monk in question.

Soon, they heard the sound of someone climbing up the well to get to the top. Both Sango and him looked down to see Kagome and even helped her up from the well since she had bags with her. Inuyasha notice her and jumped down from the branch and looked towards her while she got everyone's food out. Shippo sighed knowing that Inuyasha and Kagome were going to have another fight like they always do when she returns from her time.

"What took you so long! You know that Naraku and his goons are there looking to gather all the shards from the Shikon no Tama!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face. The rest of the group backed away knowing what was going to happen.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled in anger causing the bead necklace around his neck to glow and fell first face to the ground. He slowly got up from the ground and dusted himself before looking Kagome with a bit of anger in his eyes.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Because you were being rude to me! Hopping for a "How was your day in your time" would be a waste of my time." Kagome said.

"Uh… Kagome? What about the food?" Shippo said wanting to eat the food from Kagome's time looking through the bag that Kagome.

"We'll eat the food at Kaede's hut." Sango informed them. "We found something that you should take a look at, Kagome."

"Really? Well, let's go then!" Kagome called out, forgetting about what she was mad for and ran towards the village with the others following her.


	2. Chapter 2: In a New World

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Sonic characters in this story, all but a few cameos from characters we created. This is our first time doing a crossover with Inuyasha and the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series. Ford and me got this idea from the "Mobius is Earth" story in the comic.

Corrupted Time Wrap

Written by Kagami and Lord Ford Breaker

Chapter 1

Sonic was standing up on top of the Bi-plane that Tails was currently flying. Robotnick had another scheme planned and three days ago, the Freedom Fighters had shut him down, again. So at the moment, all lintel they had been getting, from the unfortunately robotosized Uncle Chuck, suggested that Robotnick was still furious and hadn't calmed down from his fit at failing again. So need plans were being schemed.

That gave the Freedom Fighters some time to recuperate. That was until Knuckles called Princess Sally with disturbing news. After hearing what he had to say and talking to her parents, they decided it was best to have someone go check things out. It was a little difficult at first to get Sonic to even go to the Floating Island. He and Knuckles weren't enemies, but they weren't the best of friends either.

He and Tails had planned on going overseas to a large island that was near another larger continent.

There was reports of some old dried up well that was remarkably still standing. Just a ways off from the well was a large tree, that must have been centuries old by it's shear size. The belief of why the well had dried up was because the ancient trees roots had grown into the well and taken the water. There was nights that the well glowed and no one knew why.

Sometimes, during the day, the Mobians that were there sometimes saw a strange glowing crystal at the bottom of the old well. But no one could reach the unknown crystal, which they knew was not a Chaos Emerald. Just leaning on the old well made it creak and groan so bad that everyone thought it would cave in. The well had dried up generations ago, and a knew one was dug up at about the same time, in another location in the village.

Though it had been generations, the old well had never crumbled in on itself or filled up with anything other than a few big roots that were visible, just not climbable. Most of everyone believed it held magical properties or something, along with the tree. Sometimes, they could swear they also heard voices coming from it. Nothing haunted though, more like a girl screaming at someone and a guy yelling back, or just a conversation between a guy and some girl. Though they didn't understand the language very well.

"What could have caused a Chaos Emerald to just disappear?" Sonic muttered for the tenth time as he rubbed his chin.

"It wasn't Rouge was it, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"No Bud, it wasn't her. She's somewhere, probably looking for the Emeralds, but Knuckles told Sally that he put the Emeralds in a place that only he knew about and it was a place that only he and I could really get to." Sonic answered, making sure he kept an eye out for the island in the sky.

"Then what could it be Sonic?" said Tails making sure the plane was going the right way.

"We know Robotnick isn't behind this. We'll have to wait and see what Knuckles says." Sonic sighrf, with a sign.

Knuckles was pacing around waiting for Sonic and and Tails to appear to tell them the big news he had for them. He couldn't believe what had happened with the blue emerald but he had to keep himself calm. Soon, he saw Tails' Bi-plane landed near a clearing of the Island and ran to meet them.

"What's going on Knuckles?" Sonic asked as he jumped off the plane.

"I was guarding the Master Emerald when it spoke to me." Knuckles explained with obvious distress in his voice. "I have three, or had three of the Chaos Emeralds hidden away. The other four are still out there, somewhere. The Master Emerald told me that it had lost contact with the Blue Emerald. I instantly raced to where i have the three hidden only to find two of them still there. I search and search, but couldn't locate it. I went back to the Master Emerald and it told me that it couldn't sense the Blue Emerald anymore. That it didn't exist!"

"Is that bad Sonic?" Tails asked as he watched Knuckles pace in front of them.

"Very bad Tails. The Emeralds all maintain a balance in nature." Sonic said as he began to understand why Knuckles was pacing with extreme worry. "If we can't find that Emerald, then serious bad things could happen."

"Like what?" Tails asked with worry as well.

"I don't know. Knuckles, did the Master Emerald tell you anything else? A clue or anything..." said Sonic not liking this one bit.

"It can't sense it at all Sonic! I can ever feel the loss!" Knuckles said shouting as he yelled at the sky. He slowly lowered his arms and look at the ground. "The Master Emerald said that it felt a power evil approaching. A evil far worse than even Robotnick could ever be. And it senses a unknown power coming from another continent."

"We heard reports from Mobians on the other side of the planet that said on some small island there is a strange well that seems to glow and that some unknown crystal is at the bottom of it. Tails and I were headed there when Sally stopped us and told us you called." Sonic informed him.

"Maybe that is where the unknown power that the Master Emerald is sensing is located." Tails .told them.

"I must go check it out then!" Knuckles stated as he rushed off. The two grabbed their bags from the plane and started to follow when they felt the Floating Island start to move a different direction.

"We better hurry, Tails. It might take awhile for the Floating Island to get to there, but Knuckles might not wait that long." Sonic told his best friend who nodded in agreement and got the plane ready.

"So you found this outside the village?" said Kagome, looking at the blue gem that she was holding in her hand as they nodded at they ate their food in Kaede's hut.

"Yes, we could feel it has more power then the Jewel of Four Souls." explained the old priestess.

"Hmmmmm... I'll check this back home with me." said Kagome putting the weird blue away in her bag.

"Tell your mom thanks for the food." said the old priestess holding the food from Kagome's time. Kagome smiled and nodded before leaving the old priestess' hut followed by the others.

"Can we go hunting for the shards of the shikon jewel now." said Inuyasha hopping to get the shards before Naraku or his incarnations get a hold of them.

"I'm sorry, but something came up at my place and I have to take care of it. I only came to bring you the food since i knew you guys would of wanted something to eat." Kagome said.

"WHAT? yelled Inuyasha at Kagome. "Naraku is out there looking for the shards and you want to go back home!"

"I have to take care of it, Inuyasha! Besides, I also have to do some overdo homework that i got today!" said Kagome as they started to fight like they were a married couple.

"I'm not going to allow you to go back home!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Osuwari! (sit)" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha as the rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck started to glow causing him to fell face first to the ground. Kagome left to the old well and jumped into it in order to get back to her rightful time, even throught she still mad at Inuyasha for being rude to her like he always is.

As she fell through time she wondered why the trip to her time was taking longer then it always did when she jumped into the well. She didn't like this once bit when suddenly she landed in the bottom of the well and looked around.

"Grandpa! Sota! Are you there?" said Kagome knowing that something didn't feel right about all this. She could feel that this wasn't her time and seeing the sky from the well didn't help any. "Someone help me!"

"Did you hear that? It came from that old well!" said a male voice in English, a language that she knew very little of. A few heads could be seen poking their heads into the well and she saw that they were not ven human. She could tell from the fur that they were kind of furry or could be demons.

"I have a bad feeling that i'm not in the right time." Kagome thought.

The different animals, some of which were Pandas, a few horses, rabbit's, some dogs of different breeds and a few birds kept looking into the well. The female overlander at the bottom of the well looked up at them in strange wonder and fear. The villagers were speaking in different tones and so fast that she had trouble understanding what they were saying.

But she could tell that the animals were not happy to see her. With so many of them looking in the well, it blotted out the light from the sun coming in, but there still seemed to be light around her. She glanced down to see a glowing crystal at her feet. All the villagers suddenly shut up as someone announced loudly to make way for the villager elder. Suddenly there was no one above her and then a creature she didn't expect looked down into the well.

"Who are you overlander and why have you come to our village?" said a small and old red dragon that had to walk with a cane. He was around six feet tall and wore a brown robe with frills on the edges and the cuffs.

"Eh?" Kagome said not understanding a word he said.

Knuckles was pacing as Sonic and Teails walked into the Master Emerald chamber. A couple of Echidna's were talking to Knuckles. Another female Echinda stood nearby the Master Emerald watching Knuckles.

"How can we be sure it was not another trick by Robotnick?" Sonic asked walking up to Knuckles.

"I don't sense it that's why! Even the Master Emerald is confused!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"We received a report from the village we are headed to that some unknown female overlander is at the bottom of some old sacred well." the other Echinda said walking at the clipboard he got from another Echinda.

"Maybe she stole it?" Julie-su suggested.

"We'll have to make her tell us where it is! Bad enough we have to deal with Robotnick, now we have another over lander who is causing trouble!" Knuckles roared. He turned to the Master Emerald and gave it a curious look.

"What is it Knuckles?" Julie-su asked.

"The strange energy that the Master Emerald is sensing is coming from that girl? She's somehow connected to the missing Emerald." Knuckles explained.

"The Master Emerald says that huh? Well, we'll have to find out if she's a spy from Ro-butnick. If she is, we'll send her back to him after Sally talks to her." Sonic said.

"Yeah.." Tails said.


	3. Chapter 3: First Demon Attack!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Sonic characters in this story, all but a few cameos from characters we created. This is our first time doing a crossover with Inuyasha and the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series. Ford and me got this idea from the "Mobius is Earth" story in the comic.

Corrupted Time Wrap

Written by Kagami and Lord Ford Breaker

Chapter 2

Knuckles was only a few yards off the island when he suddenly turned back without warning. Sonic noticed as they took off in the plane and flew by him. Tails turned the plane around as Sonic yelled for Knuckles to explain. They all made it to the Master Emerald Chamber, though Knuckles got there first rather quickly.

"What's going on Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"The missing Emerald is back." he muttered still staring at the Master Emerald. "It came back with the overlander. But that doesn't make any sense."

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Sonic asked as he noticed that Knuckles was looking

more and more confused.

"She's not from this time? What does that mean?" Knuckles wondered in confusion that turned into mumbles as he touched the Emerald. His eyes closed and he continued to mutter despite how much Sonic and Tails yelled at him.

"It must be something serious little bro. We'll have to go check this out for ourselves." They met the Chaotix and Julie-su outside. "He's talking to the Emerald, or so it looks. We're going to go check things out on that island. See who this overlander is and why she has the missing Emerald. If what Knuckles said is true."

"An overlander has the Emerald!" Vector exclaimed.

"That figures." Espio said crossing his arms.

"Robotnick has had them before. Hopefully she won't get a chance to use it for whatever evil purpose she has in mind." Julie-su replied.

The elder was holding the Emerald, feeling it glow with power. He was in his little house looking at the two gems. The strange crystal that the female overlander wore was very interesting and for some reason, it made him feel more powerful, young again in some senses. He had been looking at it for a few hours now when a guard opened his door in a rush. A strange noise from the well made the guard get the elder because he thought that another overlander was possibly at the bottom or it was some sort of trick being done by the female they captured.

The guard did look in the well, but saw nothing. Though the sound felt and sounded evil, like a dark foreboding laugh. The elder and several of the other villagers walked up. A dark cloud appeared out of the well like a smoke fire. It gave everyone a scare as they heard the strange and unknown laugh. The strange crystal that the female had had on, which was now in the hands of the dragon elder glowed as did the Emerald. The cloud enveloped him and pulled him into the well before anyone could stop it.

Villagers ran in panic as a strange worm like creature, about six feet long with razor like teeth came out and roared at them. It flew overhead and roared again as everyone kept running. A small female rabbit of a very young age tripped and hit the ground. She cried loudly as the ugly flying worm came at her. It got only a few feet from her when a loud buzzing sound made it look up. The last thing it saw was a silver object slam into it.

Tails plowed the front end of the Tornado into the unknown flying worm. He thought, as did Sonic that it was a new type of robot. They were wrong as was the Mobians on the ground that even thought the same. When the plane impacted, body parts went everywhere, making some people get sick. Tails managed to land the plane, but just barely as it bumped into the extremely large and old tree.

"Yuck! This is gross!" Sonic yelled dancing around as he tried to shake the stuff off.

"What is this Sonic? Robotnick never uses living animals or anything living to attack us or anyone else?" Tails said trying to shake it off himself as well.

"I don't know Tails. Maybe these villagers know something we don't."

"We have reason to belive that the female overlander is the clause of all this." said a dog furry as the people checked the well for the elder.

"Where's this female overlander?" Sonic asked.

"She's in one of the jail cells in the jail house and as for that strange crystal is what the female overlander wore when we got her out of the well." said a dog mobian. "Also, the overlander speaks very strangy, you'll see what I mean when we take you to see her."

Sonic and the gang nodded before walking back to the village still uneasy by what they saw but they let it let go and hope this female overland had the awsners.


	4. Chapter 4: Kagome in Jail

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Inuyasha or Sonic characters in this story, all but a few cameos from characters we created. This is our first time doing a crossover with Inuyasha and the Sonic the Hedgehog Archie comic series. Ford and me got this idea from the "Mobius is Earth" story in the comic.

Corrupted Time Wrap

Written by Kagami and Lord Ford Breaker

Chapter 3

Several of them were asking her different questions, some over and over, but thankfully outside the cell she was in. She tried a few times to say she didn't understand and finally gave up when it was apparent they didn't listen to her and or didn't understand her either. Some words such as, the, why, we, and a few other common words she did understand, but the rest were way over her comprehension since she didn't study English as well as she should have and was currently, mentally kicking herself for not paying better attention.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were still helping people for the moment and talking to a few others before they were going to go see the strange overlander. For the moment, a few other villagers were trying to get answers about what had just happened to their elder and the gem and strange crystal she had around her neck.

"It's no use. The way she looks and her speech, I'm betting she doesn't understand us like we don't understand her." a older wolfman, Butch, said.

"I think she is faking it to buy time." a old hound dog grumble as he looked at her with anger as Kagome flinched in fear.

"Have either of you idiots looked at her clothes. What little we have seen and heard of overlanders, that is not normal. I doubt she is barely into her teens." a elderly female rabbit said while using a cane to help herself get around. Though age had made her mobility diminish, her mind, temperament and voice still held the edge she always had.

"Oh go away Metha." a young twenty something panda said while waving his hand. "Ow!"

"Don't you tell me what to do sonny. I used to teach you and your miscreant friends back when you were still just a kid." she scolded as the panda was rubbing his sore hand she smacked with her cane. "All you have been doing is yelling and the poor lady and asking her questions over and over. I am agree with Butch."

"How can you feel sorry for her?! She's the enemy! Her kind just about wiped out ours…"

"Just because one overlander attacks us, does not mean the entire overland race is evil. You may not remember what I taught you about our history, but overlanders were once very good friends and allies." she said with a teacher voice as a few people groaned. "Robotnick changed that all in the end seeing as he and that Snively are the only ones left that we know of."

"The war started well before that April." Butch said.

"My point is you are scaring the poor child. And from what I see, she has never seen a Mobian before. She didn't even fight back or try, much less call for help." the old rabbit, April, said. "And let's not forget, she did suddenly appear in the well. And there was enough people around to see that she did not enter the village and jump or fall in."

"The well has been known to be mystical and have some sort of legend behind it." Butch said. "And there was a flash of light or something and then this overlander was just there. I had Rubble go look around down there and he found no evidence that there was any digging."

"That old mole said different." the panda, Rikes, said.

"He said the only thing he found was evidence of his digging last season." Butch said.

"And her clothes are far from dirty so she wasn't digging or came up through the ground." April said.

"Her smell is very different too." the hound dog, Cain, said. "Like nothing I have ever smelled before. And I've smelled a lot over my many years, especially when I used to help the Freedom Fighters with tracking."

"I suggest we wait until Sonic and the others come over." April said. "They have more experience with this. I would hate to see something happen to any of us or this lady, even if she ends up being evil despite her appearance and we all do something we could regret."

"And is this overlander is evil and attack us? Are you going to..ow!" Rikes cried out as his hand was smacked while he was pointing a finger at her.

"If she attacks us or more of her kind come along and do so, I will be running with the children as expected. Sonic, Knuckles and that young kit Tails are here so we will be safe. My days of fighting, though few that I did, are long since gone. By I can still be feisty and discipline any of you young-uns anytime you step out of line." she said shaking a finger at them as they bowed their heads.

"Yes teacher."

"I'll take first watch….." Butch began as Sonic and the other two came over.

"So this is the strange overlander huh?" Sonic said looking through the bars.

"Has she said anything?" Knuckles asked while worried yet again as the feeling of the Blue Emerald being missing haunted him. "Does she know where the Blue Emerald is?"

"She's talked, but we have no idea what she is saying." Butch said with a shrug.

Though afraid of what might happen, she was also curious of the unknown animals before her that were human in form since the only other creatures of life she had seen where demon in nature. And these animals were not demons in any way she could see. The red animal she had trouble identifying looked at her with anger as he began asking questions with a hostile intent. She cowered back against the wall shaking her head and giving a confused look in hopes that they'd understand she didn't know what they were saying. The blue hedgehog, which she was pretty sure was even though it was a strange sight since there was no blue animals she knew of than a few birds, said something that made the red animal calm down and back away in a huff as he crossed his arms and turned around. The two tailed fox looked at her confused and said something that sounded like Hope, which Kagome figured was a name since it was used in that context if she was right, and was used a few times by but the fox and hedgehog as she was pointed at a couple of times by both.

The wolf shook his head and waved his hand back and forth a few times before relenting and then pulled the keys off his belt to unlock the door to let the three inside to speak to the girl.


End file.
